Shadow Walkers
by Fade-Into-Oblivion
Summary: What if there were more than just vampires out there what if there were demons, corrupted, or shadow walkers. M for later chapters of blood, violence and language maybe some other stuff later. OCxOC and possibly Black HatxOC later maybe different OCs.
1. Prologue

Shadow Walkers

Prologue: Into the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Priest only the demons, corrupted, and shadow walkers.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the vampire human war a third party was discovered. A group of priests had set out to find a hive of vampires near the small town of Dust Town. The vampires had been sneaking silently in the night and dragging townspeople away. The priests had not believed it was the work of a vampire the war was coming to a close, but they could not look away from the inhabitants of the town slowly disappearing one by one in the night.<p>

Five priests had been sent out; Jacob, Mary, Joseph, Mathew, and Andrea. The small party made their way to the town. The place was almost barren now; only ten of the original thirty were left. The traders stopped coming here from the stories and hushed whispers of paranoia that plagued the unfortunate town. The people were starved hardly any meat on them not much of a meal for the supposed vampire hive that lived nearby. Their malnutrition was probably the only reason the ten were left alive, but then again food was food so it was difficult to tell why the entire town had not been wiped out yet perhaps it was a small hive.

The people were cautious and afraid even under the sun, cautiously the current mayor of the town approached the priests (the original one had been taken and most likely killed). He greeted the five with a light bow. The mayor explained what had been going in the dying town. A few of the townspeople were exploring what they believed was a mountain trying to see if there were any precious metals so be mined they never returned and then people began to disappear with screams of bloody murder. When the priest asked where they the mine was his face visibly paled and his shaky chalk white fingers pointed to a large mountain like structure in the distance.

The priests waited until day light to leave. During the night they stayed in Dust Town they had taken turns guarding watching out for the vampires that the townspeople claimed to exist. It was nearing daylight and there was no sign of the vampires.

In one of the houses a man rocked back and forth muttering prayers in near sobbing hysterics, "Please, oh God, please don't let it be me, please, oh God, oh God,"

A light scraping echoed throughout the house. The man froze as the scraping grew closer and closer. The man was sweating eyes trained on the ceiling but he dare not move or speak. Anything could bring the vampires straight to him. He could already feel their sightless gaze upon him.

The scraping finally stopped and the man let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you G-," he never finished the sentence. Something had grabbed him pulling him through the wall. The cross he had held on for dear life had slipped from his hand as the man tried grabbing on for anything that would keep him from being the meal of a vampire. He thrashed trying to break himself form the monster's hold to no avail, so he did the only thing he could do scream bloody murder as all the others had.

The priests hearing the blood curdling scream ran to assist the unfortunate townsman. They arrived only to see a black form dragging the man in its teeth straight towards the mountain. Quickly Jacob grabbed a cross shaped throwing star and chucked it at the beast. A howl of pain rang through the air. Jacob flinched slightly thinking it was the townsman he hit, but it was not it was the beast's howl that seemed so human to their ears. The beast dropped the man and ran full speed to the mountain. Mary and Joseph ran to assist the man who was now in full hysteria with eyes of utter fear. Slowly the sun rose blanketing the land in its beautiful rays of safety.

Mathew examined the ground. Black tar like blood was splattered across the ground. The blood hissed and boiled as it slowly evaporated in the sun's light. The man that was being dragged away was physically unharmed but his mental state was all but gone as he walked back to town shock settling in on his brain. The priests and priestesses nodded to one another before setting off towards the mountain. The bikes kicked up storms of dirt as they drove just below using nitro. The scaled the wall there was no usual vampire residue that made up the usual hives. It was all very strange. As they approached the opening in the mountain air seemed to blow in and out as if something huge was breathing. The priests readied their weapons this place made them uneasy. Slowly they walked in a torch their only light in what seemed to be an abyss of darkness. No place was ever this dark. They walked deeper and deeper into the darkness. The air was becoming thick with humidity and the 'breathing' was deeper.

They stopped coming to a lighter area the mountain. They had entered a massive room that seemed to take up almost the entire inside of the mountain. Above the room a thin layer of rock allowed weak light to shine through. The priests froze at what they saw bathed in the dim lighting. A massive beast taking up nearly half the room was sleeping curled up into a circle. The beasts head was similar to a lizards with a long snout that ended into a point, its skin was black shiny and slick looking, sharp quills ran down its spine to the tip of its tail, two slits on its snout opened and closed with its breathing as well as large slits on the sides of its neck that the priests at first thought were just large wounds only to find those too opening and closing in tune with the slits on the snout. This was not a vampire there was no way to mistake it for one.

Bones lay scattered about. Dark figures also slept in the room the closest lay just before their feet. The smaller figures looked nothing like the bigger one. They looked human, more specifically like fifteen of the missing townspeople. Their breathing was rapid and loud, their skin was now a dark gray with visible black veins, only patches were left of their once full hair some were even bald, their cloths were tattered and shredded, and their sharpened teeth nearly three inches each poking out from their gray lips. The townspeople were infected by whatever poison the beast possessed and it had turned them into something else.

In between the beast and the infected townspeople sat five pale forms. They were the remaining five townspeople, the children. They were huddled together the oldest no more than twelve and the youngest four or five years old. They were oddly unharmed showing no signs of the infection that the others showed. Maybe they were waiting till they were older and keeping them to age, but for what they did not know.

"Can we get to them without waking those things up?" asked Andrea her voice hushed.

"No, it's to dangerous if those things wake up then we'll be swarmed then who will get them out," replied Mathew.

"We need to tell the clergy about this," whispered Mary.

The priests did not notice as the one Jacob had wounded hopped on three legs the wounded leg useless now. The creature hopped over to the head of the beast and hissed and growled at it. The beast's eyes flicked open its crimson pupil less orbs gleaming in the dim lighting. The once calm breathing became labored and ragged as if the beast was ill. Slowly the beast rose, its limbs trembling. It inhaled deeply catching the sent of five outsiders. The beast's pupil less gaze fell on the intruders everything a red tent and blurred. The intruder's hearts beating soundly in the beast's ears. The beast growled a deep bass growl that shook the hollowed out mountain.

The priests froze as the beast and creatures woke from their slumber. On that night out of the five priests only one had made it out alive and the night was forever stained within his brain. The priest had returned to the clergy and retold his tale; the clergy had then dubbed the new found creature as a demon and the infected human like creatures the corrupted and sent a large group of priests to extinguish them before they had grown too strong. They were successful and the 'demon' and corrupted in the mountain were wiped out.

What they did not know was that a small group of the corrupted escaped with the five children in tow and they disappeared lost forever and forgotten by all but the one priest that was there that day and they would never forget what the priests did. They would never forget.

* * *

><p>Ok I hope that was good for the prologue. The actual chapters will hopefully be less choppy and rushed. I was hoping to make this sort of story typeish like the beginning of the movie I don't think I did it very well though. Anyway please click the button below. Thank you.<p>

~Fade


	2. Chapter 1

Shadow Walkers

Chapter 1: One's Pleasant Dream is Another's Nightmare

Author's Note: this takes place just after the movie but a little before all the priests agree to met, and there will be appearances by the characters in the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Priest only shadow walkers, corrupted, and OCs that appear.

* * *

><p>The moon was full and it shone ominously over the wastelands. Thin clouds did little to block the moon's bright light. Five figures sat at the top of a hill over looking the peaceful and quiet town of Huntslayne. One sat cloaked, a hood covering his face. One stood tall and seemingly human, inhaling the sent of prey, his slit nostrils opening and closing trying to find any smell of enemies or dangers, his strong muscles tensing ready to start the hunt. His skin dark gray with blackened veins, his teeth long and sharp, and his eyes green with a deep reddish tent that almost overpowered the green. The three others were crouched panting and twitching anxiously, their tongues flicking across their long sharp teeth and their jaws snapping loudly in the quiet night they seemed almost dog like compared to the other two. Their skin was equal to the human like one, but their eyes were black pits of the abyss.<p>

"Quiet!" hissed the tall one his voice almost human but still beast like. The crouched stepped back their jaws tightening and trying to hold in their excitement by digging their claws into the ground. The tall one turned to the cloaked man his head tilting slightly the light of the moon shining off its bald head, "Sssshadow Walker?"

The cloaked figure looked back at the human like creature, "new turners always impatient," the Shadow Walker stood, "the nights not getting any younger, lets go Scales."

The tall one grinned to the best of his ability his teeth gleaming in the night as he inhaled deeply. The walker took off first his feet barely touching the ground as he ran towards the town. Scales followed louder than the walker but still as quieter than a human could manage. The new turners followed their claws digging into ground pushing them forward on four legs their panting louder than when they were just sitting.

'Are you watching brother?' the Shadow Walker thought silently reaching out to wherever he may be. The walker's footsteps twisted angrily into the dirt and his face contorted with rage. He would make him watch every moment.

_The landscape passed by in blurs. The familiar hunger he despised with every fiber of his being, but he could not stop the smell of pray was close merely a short distance from him and it smelled so sweet. The very thought made his mouth water he had not hunted like this since he had left them. A little bite wouldn't hurt, would it, just one?_

_His sprint slowed to a jog the town was just a head of him. All the lights were out and the humans were all tucked in bed sleeping soundly completely unaware of the dangers approaching. He could hear their sound hearts beating easily in his ears. He licked his lips; he could not wait to sink his teeth into their hearts. He slipped threw one of the windows that had been so graciously unlocked. He chuckled to himself they were so naïve to lurking dangers in the dark such as him. Though he should thank the priests for this if it weren't for them he would still be the bogey man hiding under their bed and in every shadow of the night._

_Before him slept a young girl no older the thirteen, her hair was a light brown and long going to about her mid back, her skin smooth and innocent. O he would enjoy this one greatly, after all it wasn't everyday that he would stumble on such a young and innocent prey. He was on top of her now; he didn't attack though he was simply watching her waiting for her to wake. It was no fun when the prey slept they wouldn't scream or run and he enjoyed it most when they did both especially the women and little girls their screams were always his favorite. He could hear others prowling their movements much louder than his. This was a small town only about seven or eight houses between twenty people. On a hunt like this only five or six would be killed for food the rest would be killed and brought back to the den or simply left to rot in the heat of the wastelands._

_Screams erupted all around the sound was music to his ears, but more importantly the prey woke and she did the thing he loved most she screamed loud and high pitched. Yes, this one was all his. He allowed her to push him off as she ran to her dear parents. Her fear hung in the air he inhaled it deeply. It was so enticing. He walked after her following her trail of fear. Gunshots rang out and roars of bloodlust and rage followed. The hearts that beat so calmly in sleep had now sped up with growing fear._

_The girl's high scream rose above all else in his ears. He entered the living room were Scales was holding a man by his neck the man's feet dangling helplessly in the air. The girl watched in horror at the sight. Scales grin maliciously baring his sharp teeth already stained with crimson blood. A second body was lying on the floor. It was the girl's mother they looked alike the same light brown hair but the woman's skin was rougher and not as innocent._

"_Mother…" the girl sobbed tears coming to her eyes. Yes, the girl's mother. The mother's eyes were wide with fear that still hasn't left her corpse, her head was bent back and her throat was torn out by what looked like teeth nearly severing the head completely. Scale's doing he always went for the throat sometimes he would even decapitate them. There would always be a lot of blood and this was no different. Blood was splattered all over the room painting rorschach images all over. It was such a same that he couldn't admire his work at the moment; he was too preoccupied with the little girl right now._

"_Father!" the girl tried to run to her father only to be stopped by him._

"_Shhh…" he cooed next to her ear, "dear old daddy can't help you right now. No one can help you little one."_

"_Run, Sarah," croaked her father trying to break from Scales' grip, "run, please."_

"_Now don't be stupid Sarah," he spoke drawing out her name and turning her to face him. Her eyes were a brilliant blue only enhanced by her intense fear. "Don't worry," he chuckled, it was deep and hungry. "After all," he smirked, "you'll be joining them soon." His hand held the back of her neck wile the other brushed her face and trailed down to her chest. The girl was trembling and the smell of fear was thick and strong. "Are you watching brother? Are you enjoying this as much as I am? Hm, brother?" he hissed venom on every word. The girl whimpered flinching at the hate in his words. He brought his hand back his nail scraping on her skin. Bright red marks appeared on her skin. He could hear her heart beat pounding in his own ear drums. She screamed and his claws met flesh ripping through her chest all the way to her pounding heart._

"NO!" Sebastian screamed shooting out of bed. He was covered in sweat and panting. He walked over to the sink and washed his face, still shell shocked from the experience his 'brother' had shown him. He looked at himself in the reflection of the water. His hair was messy and a rust color and his eyes were a hazel yellowish color with almost silt pupils. At least they were not red. He stared for what seemed like hours not exactly seeing him but through him.

He glared at his reflection, "I am not Adrian. I am not Adrian."

He felt a hand on her shoulder, "no you are not him."

Sebastian turned facing a young woman. Her dirty blonde hair came down to her shoulders and her eyes were a dull gray but still held that spark of hope that Sebastian had often seen chased away in his nightmares. It was a relieving sight. A light in all the darkness he had seen even in himself. She wore older cloths, and lived in the poorer section, but still she had that hope. Her name was Evelyn and she had been keeping Sebastian hidden all this time within the walls of the clergy as he searched for a very specific someone, someone he could trust in this place someone who knew.

"Are you ok?" she asked noticing the tired pained look on his face.

He nodded tiredly, "I'm fine. They killed again I saw it all. He showed it all to me and I felt everything and I couldn't tell if it was my feelings or his. I feel like I'm losing myself." He looked directly into her gray eyes looking for any sort of disgust or rejection, he saw none. She moved her hands to the side of his face, "Do not think like that, that is him not you never you," she told him sternly. Sebastian smiled holding one of her hands with his own. Her hands were warm and slightly calloused with the days of hard work. He wished he could have stayed like that forever, he wished that he didn't have these nightmares his 'brother' saw so fit to give him, he wished he didn't hive this hunger gnawing at him, he wished he was human, but like many things none of it came true.

"I'm going out to search for him," he spoke.

"So soon?" she asked.

"Yes they are getting sloppy, more aggressive and they are planning something I can feel it, but I don't know what. I need to find him quickly he may just be the only one that can help," he held her hands running one of his fingers over it. Yes he wished very much to stay here, with her.

"Ok, but be careful Sebastian don't get caught," she tells him.

Sebastian smiled at her, "the only good thing about being what I am it the fact that I can get around without anyone noticing," his grin fell, "its you that should be careful, if they find out you've been hiding me who knows what they'll do. Stay hidden and don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourselves and tell Andrew I'll be back soon to play with him."

"You better be back soon," she laughed, "you are a good man Sebastian you have helped us when others have abandoned us, don't let anyone tell you different not even yourself. Remember God has a path set for all of us though it may lead to strange or difficult times. Have faith." Normally he didn't care the ramblings of the church but when it came from her mouth he wanted to believe it. He nodded and disappeared into the shadows to continue his search.

* * *

><p>Alright chapter 1 comes to a close I hope this was good please click the little button below thank you.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Shadow Walkers

Chapter 2: Hiding in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Priest only the OCs that show up.

* * *

><p>Sebastian slinked through the streets hiding in the protection of the shadows his hooded cloak aiding in this. The air was thick and smoky. It was raining today but the sky looked no different it was the same sky so thick with smog that it blocked the sun's rays from ever even peaking through it creating a permanent darkness. If something ever got through the walls they would have no sun to protect them as that had in the past and no priests to defend them. Sebastian's stomach turned. This place was like a buffet and he knew that <em>they<em> wouldn't let all this fresh meat go to waste and they were already on the move he could feel their restlessness. They had dug their own grave and now they were running out of time to get out of it.

He hated this place but right now it was safer than risking the wastes were worse things that prowled the night breathing down your neck without you even noticing they're there. Here his sent was masked by the combined sent of all the humans. Here Evelyn and Andrew wouldn't be targeted by Adrian's revenge. Here he could plan and gain hopefully an ally without the others knowing or suspecting anything.

All around him people went about their daily routine; wake up, pray, do 'a hard days work', eat, confession, go home, pray some more, sleep, and repeat. An endless cycle accompanied by the robotic saying of the clergy, "Remember to go against the church is to go against God." Somehow the saying sounded more like a threat than anything. The clergy in Sebastian's eyes were all about control and denial that anything was wrong they would do anything to keep their control and power.

Sebastian bit his lip as a large group of people started walking towards his hiding spot, their hearts beating beautifully in his ears. His instincts were screaming at him to kill, to rip their hearts out of their chests, to feed. No plan was full proof and this was the dangerous flaw. Sebastian had not feed on humans since he had left the others. He ate any other animal he could find but that would not still the hunger for the sweet flesh of humans. Everywhere he turned he was walking on the fringe of control over himself, the temptations becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day. He needed to find that damn priest and fast.

He took a deep breath inhaling the scents around him. A wave of hunger washed over him, but he bottled the feelings up. He sniffed again and again desperately trying to find the scent of the man who knew. Hot anger boiled in his veins that was not his own, it was Adrian he was angry. Sebastian sighed this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Adrian stalked back to the den. His hood was down revealing dark rust colored hair and deep red-orange eyes with slit pupils. His head was held high and a devious grin was spread across his face. He had felt his brother's horror when he woke, he felt his fear, his need, and his want all of the things that proved Sebastian's weakness compared to him and he relished it. Adrian licked his lips his teeth still sharpened to points from the hunt. He could still taste the little girl's sweet flesh in his mouth.<p>

Adrian entered the black that was the den. What humans would see as an endless void he saw smooth walls of a temple. Adrian did not know the history of the den nor did he care to even look into it that was her interest not his. Adrian's devious grin fell to a snarl. With all the power he had obtained she was still stronger and the one in charge while the great king slumbered not to mention that she had the demons on her side. They had respected her she kept them hidden and unseen making them fade to memory and eventually even fade from that.

Why should they hide in the shadows like frightened dogs? They should know why to fear the dark and fear it well. They should look over their shoulders at every sound light every candle in hopes that the light would protect them, but no she had them fade laying all the blame at the feet of the vampires. He felt anger boil in his veins as he stomped to a large room. It was the same room where he and four others had turned by the demon's blood. A once great demon laid head decapitated in a crumbled heap of bleached white bone. A twinge of sorrow pierced him only to be replaced by fury once more. They did this the priests had killed her, their Queen who had so mercifully spared them from their supposed 'families' who claimed to 'love' them. Dusk Town was a dark place for any. People were cruel and harsh; it was a safe haven for raiders, murderers, rapists and the like. His birth mother had thrown him in the line of fire when the corrupted had come for her. Adrian growled at the memory.

"Adrian," hissed a deep almost human voice.

Adrian turned seeing one of the corrupted limp towards him. He recognized him instantly it was one of the two original turners left; Claude. Claude limped towards him he was once one of the best hunters but that priest had permanently crippled his leg. Adrian didn't understand why she kept him around anyway he was practically useless with that leg of his.

"Claude to what do I owe the pleasure?" Adrian spoke acid dripping off every word.

Claude gave a hissing growl, "The mistresssss wantsssss to sssssee to you." A sinister gleam appearing in his dark eyes, "ssssssshe is not happy."

Adrian glared at the crippled corrupted. If only looks could kill. Adrian went deeper into the den. Pass all the slumbering corrupted new and older turners. The priests were stupid they had never thought to look deeper into the catacombs of the den. They never realized what was hidden in those catacombs. The way down continued getting darker and darker as he pressed on. Eventually it was even a challenge for Adrian to see were he was going. Beastly snarls and hisses echoed throughout the catacombs. Even as a Shadow Walker a chill of fear creped up his spine.

He took a deep breath and entered a large room. A single candle was lit illuminating the entire room for him. A figure sat in an old chair the air seemed to chill with dark intent as he approached. A demon, not a corrupted or another walker but a full fledged demon was laying at the figures feet its red gills opening and closing as it slept as if it was a dog laying at its master's feet. It was a young demon only about twice the size of the average human. Its quills only came from its head and they twitched sensing Adrian's approach. It raised with a snarl its eyes pupil less and its teeth curved grimly in all directions.

Adrian flinched, a loud bang echoing through the catacombs. The snarling and hissing seemingly stopped for an instant before continuing once more. Adrian tensed the mistress appearing in front of him. He never realized she had moved. She was staring up at him. Adrian was taller and larger than she was but he knew better than to underestimate her. The hood to her cloak was back revealing a woman only a few years older than himself with black hair and dangerous deep crimson eyes like reminded him of pools of freshly spilt blood.

"You are reckless," she said coldly it was like a slap to the face, "you show your brother such things knowing he can feel what you feel. He is your brother, your twin no less. Everything you feel he can feel everything you see he can see."

"What is your point Blaire," Adrian questioned feeling brave at the moment. His bravery was rewarded with a punch to the gut. Adrian gasped feeling the crack of his lower ribs. A metallic taste flooded his mouth he swallowed the bitter blood not wanting to appear weaker than he already looked at the moment his pride would not handle another blow.

Blaire's face was calm but her eyes were full of fury, "The point is that if he feels that something is up then he will no doubt try to stop it and he will be able to see were the dens are located, were we hunt and weaknesses we possess. I do not want the priests hunting us down one by one because of your recklessness."

Adrian flinched he had not thought about that. Blaire turned and sat back in her chair reopening the book she had slammed in her anger. The demon snarling all the while his pupil less eyes fixed on the younger shadow walker. Adrian's head fell in defeat as he fled the catacombs the hungry eyes of demons following him all the way.

Blaire sighed once Adrian was out of sight. The demon looked towards the young mistress sensing her frustration. "I am fine Dusk," she reassured but the demon looked unfazed by her reassurance. Both of them could feel a grim warning in the back of their minds.

* * *

><p>Sebastian halted his travels the shifting emotions in his blood finally settling with the feeling of defeat. He couldn't tell if it was Adrian's or his own defeat. Sebastian had been searching for the entire day. It would soon be night when his instincts would be strongest still no sign of the priest. He sniffed the air and froze; he sniffed again wanting to be sure that he was not mistaken. A grin spread across his face. Finally after all of this searching he had finally found a trace of his scent. It was a very slim trace but it was something. He drifted from shadow to shadow dodging the lights that seam to constantly be searching for something. He ran off following the trail as it got thicker and thicker.<p>

He slipped into an elevator pressing all the buttons inside. His sense of smell was good but not that good. One by one the elevator dinged signaling each level one by one. Five stories up and the trail continued on. His heart raced with excitement he might just get an ally tonight. He practically ran out the elevator following the scent. He came to the seventh door on the left taking a deep breath to calm himself. He raised his hand about to knock.

The next thing Sebastian knows is that he's pined to a wall a blade at his throat and a cloaked figure before him.

"You've been following me, why?" asked the man, "who are you?"

Sebastian leaned as far away from the blade as possible, "I am no stranger. We have met before though under very unfortunate circumstances."

"You are no acquaintance of mine," he said placing the blade closer.

"I know what you know, we were both there in that dark place, and what the two of us know is not for the ears of the halls," Sebastian answered hoping he got the message he was trying to send.

The cloaked man withdrew seaming to understand, "if that is true we must find a more private place to speak."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: alright second chapter is done I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me what you think of it so far.<p> 


End file.
